


Hold still - the earth is spinning fast

by Aemeth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, strange romance, worst crush ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene after the dance. Laura feels after all the heroic deeds Carmilla has done for her, it is time she does something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold still - the earth is spinning fast

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else wonder where those new band-aids on Laura's neck came from? I did!

After Laura had spend some time huddling in Carmilla sheets, banging her head on her stupidity of crushing on a vampire and pretending to not relish in said vampire's smell surrounding her right now, she decided that said vampire spend an unusually long amount of time in the bathroom.  
So she removed herself from the bed, got to the other door and peaked in cautiously.  
What she saw was Carmilla standing hunched over with a hand pressed to her belly and all caution was thrown into he wind.  
"What's wrong?! Are you alright?", she asked worriedly and rushed over to her roommate, putting a hand on her arm. It struck her in that moment how easy touching her had become.  
Carmilla straightened and waved her hand.  
"I think I had some bad blood this afternoon. Nothing for you to worry about, Cupcake."  
Laura stared at her. "What, you mean there is, like - bad blood? Like rotten food?" Carmilla chuckled, although her face was a little pain struck.  
"I am prey to stomach bacteria just like you are, Buttercup." Whith that she hunched over the sink again and splashed some water into her face. Laura stood awkwardly by her side and wrung her hands.  
"So..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Where is it that you get your blood from anyway?" Carmilla turned and looked at her with ached eyebrows. It occurred to Laura that she had never dared to ask and she didn't know why she had the courage to do it now. Perhaps it was just the dance, the laughing and the new found... tenderness between them she guessed.  
Carmilla looked at her some more and Laura felt herself blushing. She looked away and cursed at herself internally. Carmilla sighed.  
"You should go to sleep, Laura."  
It was said softly and somewhat defeatedly.  
Laura looked up and the other girl suddenly looked very lost and vulnerable, and for the first time really like her age. It made her heart ache.  
For a brief moment she hesitated but then she had made up her mind.  
She put a hand to her neck where Carmilla's bit mark was still prominent. She often traced it in thought and now she did it again, while pushing her hair away.  
"You know, you could just... take a - sip - from me, if that would help?" She chuckled, unsure of herself and if she had gone complety insane this night.  
Carmilla froze. Then, she answered in her most bored tone: "Don't be ridiculous." It sounded forced.  
Laura exasperated. "Why?! I mean you keep doing these things for me, saving me from, from these situations I keep putting myself in, and you have even forgiven me for tying you up for, what, ten days? And I never even apologized, and I feel like there is nothing I can, I mean if this is a way for me to help you..." She trailed of when she realized how close she had gotten to the vampire, how she had started babbling, and at the horrifying realization that she actually really wanted to do this.  
Carmilla, whose eyes had been glued to the floor darkly, now looked up and right at her face.  
Her expression was a strange mixture of defeat, frustration, anger, and... hunger.  
Her dark eyes under her back lashes suddenly appeared to have become even darker.  
Laura cleared her throat. "I mean, it's kinda like with a tube in the hospital, isn't it? I mean, why make a knew hole into somebody else when I'm still there?"  
She groaned in frustration at how stupid that had sounded even to her own ears, but then the magic happened and Carmilla chuckled. It was a fond and gentle sound and Laura relaxed a little. They shared a quick glance, a smile and Laura looked down again.  
And just when she opened her mouth to tell her that she would just ask Perry to get her some fresh blood by tomorrow, suddenly Carmilla was right there, her face pressed to her neck and her lips hovering over the bite mark. Laura grasped, froze and tried to be completely still.  
Carmilla's skin felt cold to her own, just like the last time they had been so close and and just like the last time she felt her heart speeding up like a race horse.  
Carmilla hummed and a rush of air ghosted over her neck and Laura shivered when she put a hand on her back. She felt Carmilla smile but it wasn't her warm smile. It was predatory one. Finally, the vampire lifted her lips briefly to her ear.  
"Breathe, cupcake", she whispered and Laura took a shuddering breath and then, as softly as a knife tearing through silk, Carmilla sank her teeth into her old mark.  
It hurt briefly but soon Carmilla's lips latched onto her skin and she started to suckle.  
She could feel blood being drawn from her, energy leaving her body and suddenly there was just so much heat between her and Carmilla's mouth, and she sagged; her hands found their way to Carmilla's beautifull raven hair and tangled there.  
A moan escaped the pale girl's lips, her nose pressed into her neck and Laura felt as though she echoed the moan. The heat spread from her neck throughout all her body, a strange sense of joy filling her as she grew weaker by the second on her legs...  
and then, with a sharp pain, Carmilla drew away.  
Laura gasped, stumbled and tried to find her balance, while Carmilla lent down on the sink, breathing heavily.  
Laura shook her head and tried to slow down her mad pumping heart and when Carmilla didn’t move she dared to ask hesitatingly: "Why did you stop?"  
"Why did I..?", Carmilla repeated incrediously, before she broke of and shook her head.  
“You must be the single most reckless and _mad_ person to walk this -” Again she trailed off and groaned in frustration.  
Determinedly, she walked over to the small drawer in the bathroom and took out a small package.  
Laura could do nothing but stare as the vampire - the vampire she just let bite her - snatched up a cloth, drenched it in water and went over to pat at her neck softly. Laura hissed when the cloth touched her wound and when Carmilla drew it away she could see the blood on it and suddenly she felt a little nauseous. She met Carmilla's eyes and the other girl looked terribly guilty, which made _her_ feel guilty and - how an earth had she gotten herself into this situation?!  
"Carmilla-", she began but trailed off. She didn't know what to say.  
Carmilla opened a plastic bag and took out two band-aids.  
She laid a hand on Laura chin and suddenly her skin felt warm. With her blood.  
"Hold still", Carmilla whispered and gently started to put on the band-aids and suddenly it was so much more apparent how bizarre and reckless this... this something between the two of them was getting. Laura stood quiet as she never was and watched Carmilla's sharp-edged features from up close. Carmilla made putting on band-aids seem like an art; her face was quenched in concentration, her fingers evening out the material over her skin feeling more like a caress.  
"There, all set", Carmilla mumbled finally, and backed away.  
"Yeah", Laura got out and unconsciously put a hand to the band-aids.  
Carmilla sighed again and made for the door. "Good night cupcake", she said when she passed her, and Laura realized she didn't want this. She didn't want to have their beautiful evening - beautiful despite all the missing girls and horrors surrounding them - ruined.  
So she called out.  
"Carmilla!" The vampire halted at the door. Her mind raced at what to say.  
"Thank you. For saving me." She realized she never had said it aloud.  
"Hhm", Carmilla made after a while and Laura wasn't entirely sure, but thought she heard a smile in her voice.  
"You're welcome."  
And with that she left the room and Laura stood there dumb fondly, with a strangely wide smile on her lips, before she realized something and groaned. She would have to explain the band-aids to Perry tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.


End file.
